segelas halimun
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Bagaimana dengan lomba lari?" {canon}


_("Bagaimana dengan lomba lari?")_

.

.

.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Alfred pernah duduk di suatu bar dan menyaksikan banyak hal dari seorang laki-laki. Mulai dari dia masuk dengan tampang muram, kemudian dia meminta banyak ale merah, meminumnya berkali-kali hingga sempoyongan. Ia merenung ketika sudah tak karuan tatapan matanya, tak jelas apakah memandangi ale merahnya atau melihat sekitar melalui gelas tersebut. Yang jelas, ia terlihat kecewa, marah, kesal, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu. Matanya semerah si ale. Alfred masih bertopang dagu, menunggu.

Lalu seorang laki-laki datang ke sisinya, mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang tampaknya tak santai.

Lantas semuanya berujung pada perkelahian. Keduanya harus diamankan. Alfred pun melenggang dari bar. Ia ingin tersenyum—karena manusia kadang begitu rapuh dan mudah dikendalikan oleh monster di dalam dirinya sendiri—tetapi ia rasa kesombongan itu tak ada hasilnya.

Karena dia pun kadang-kadang begitu.

* * *

Ada kemah-kemah yang belum terbuka. Angin pagi membuat beberapa dari mereka senang, ada pula yang makin bergulung. Alfred sempat melihat Feliks melongok keluar dari pintu tendanya, kemudian menarik diri lagi.

Alfred meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sambil berjalan menjauhi perapian.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang bergabung dengannya. Ia membalik badan, perempuan itu menelengkan kepala.

"Hei."

"Hmhm."

"Bagaimana dengan lomba lari?" Alfred mengangkat alis.

Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak?"

Alfred menurunkan ritsleting jaket parasut birunya, dan Natalya melangkah sedikit agar mereka sejajar.

"Aku perlu penyegaran," Natalya membungkuk-bungkuk untuk mencapai ujung jari kakinya. "Dan pemanasan."

Alfred mengambil kuda-kuda. "Siap?"

"Garis akhirnya?"

"Danau." Alfred memicingkan mata pada apa yang membentang jauh di depan sana, yang tak begitu terlihat karena pohon-pohon mengisi seluruh bidang horison yang bisa mereka pandang. "Jalurnya tak ditentukan. Kau bisa mengambil jalan pintas manapun."

"Melompat-lompat di atas pohon sekalipun?"

Alfred tergelak sedikit. "Jika kau reinkarnasi seorang tupai, ya, tentu saja." Alfred meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali. "Bersiap, tiga ... dua ... satu!"

Alfred melompat sebagai langkah awal, menuruni tanah yang sedikit landai dengan gayanya sendiri. Sementara Natalya sudah menghilang di sebelah kanan, ditelan pohon-pohon pinus yang rimbun dan berembun. Alfred tak seperti seorang pelari sebenarnya, ia melompat hanya untuk turunan kecil dan memanjat seperti seorang tentara untuk gundukan tanah yang tak begitu besar. Ia mengitari sebuah pohon besar dan tak sengaja memegang batangnya—basah dan sedikit menjijikkan. Sementara Natalya melesat di dalam hutan dan dari kejauhan bisa mendengar ranting-ranting patah karena diinjak.

Hutan itu lebat di sebagian area, jarang-jarang di area lain yang tak terduga. Pohon-pohonnya seragam, tinggi mengurung area perkemahan dan menyembunyikan danau yang jarang tersentuh di baliknya. Alfred sempat mendongak sesekali dalam pelariannya, mencari binatang apapun yang mungkin bisa ia jinakkan (ia sekali bertandang ke gurun Nevada dan menemukan kadal yang ramah padanya, menyerah ketika Alfred gelitik kepalanya, seperti tahu bahwa orang yang memegangnya berbau sama dengan tanah tempat ia berpijak).

Namun, tidak ada, semuanya barangkali telah atau masih tidur.

Dan ia mencium aroma danau. Ia lebih lihai mengendus bau gurun karena sisi barat seolah lebih mencuri perhatian dan cinta jiwanya, tetapi ia juga tahu, bau berbeda ini adalah bagian dari dirinya pula.

Alfred melompat untuk terakhir kali, menemukan cahaya yang lebih terang, dan sekali bunyi _gusrak_ , tibalah ia. Ia menoleh ke kanan, menemukan Natalya juga keluar dari hutan dengan gesit.

Mereka berpandangan. Alfred menyengir lebar dan Natalya tersenyum miring, tipis dan nyaris menghilang dalam beberapa detik.

"Yah, kita imbang, sepertinya." Alfred berjalann pelan menuruni tanah yang landai untuk menuju danau. Saat ia sadari, Natalya telah tiba di tepian dan mengambil air dengan tangan kosong. Meminumnya pelan-pelan, dan mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali.

"Hei ..."

Natalya menoleh. "Kenapa?" Ia minum sekali lagi. "Aku pernah meminum air dari tanaman beracun dan masih tetap hidup. Aku pernah meminum air tercemar di ladang ranjau. Kita bukanlah orang yang akan mati karena alam."

Alfred tertawa gengsi. "Aku tahu."

Natalya berdiri dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hanya saja, Nat, dingin sekali."

"Tidak juga. Di tempatku sudah biasa lebih dingin daripada ini."

Alfred berniat menjawab, tetapi diurungkannya. Halimun masih menyisakan lapisan tipis di atas danau, perlahan pergi menjauh—meski Alfred tak melihat, ia tahu itu. Gunung di depan sana, tak begitu tinggi dan tak terlihat begitu menantang, masih terlihat berbayang-bayang. Dengan kabut itu, gunung itu masih terlihat tak begitu menarik. Matahari ada di belakang mereka, barangkali masih bertarung dengan halimun pula, bergerilya di kasurnya.

"Apa yang akan didapatkan pemenang?"

Alfred tak lupa untuk tertawa. "Aku lupa kita belum mengadakan perjanjian."

Terdengar Natalya mendecih.

"Tak ada yang menang, 'kan?" Alfred memperlihatkan gestur acuh-tak-acuh. "Air danaunya enak?"

"Di mana-mana rasa air danau sama."

"Ow, aku tak pernah tahu itu."

"Yang jelas, Alfred Jones," kerlingan mata Natalya membuat Alfred hening sejenak, "Dengan ini semua, kau tahu 'kan, bahwa makna hidupmu tak hanya di sekitar meja kerja dan keributan politis semata?"

Alfred teringat saat-saat ketika yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melonggarkan dasi di balik jasnya untuk menenangkan diri; tak ada yang lebih dari hal itu, dan rasanya kali ini ia begitu jauh dari itu semua, rasanya semuanya merupakan dunia yang berbeda dan ia tak pernah benar-benar berada di sana. Alam liar. Seberapa lama ia tak melintasinya dan mengingat bahwa ia sesungguhnya berasal dari sini, dan tidak lahir dari tumpukan kertas kerja?

Natalya sudah berjalan memasuki hutan kembali. Alfred menyusulnya. Berjalan di sisinya. Mungkin, _mungkin_ , jika dia terlahir di sebuah rumah sakit swasta alih-alih hutan alam raya ketika Arthur sedang mengelana mencari dunia baru, berjalan di sisi Natalya adalah hal yang ia lakukan di sisa hidupnya, dan bukan hanya saat jauh dari urusan negara semata. Dan ia menikmati langkah demi langkah.

"Nat, sering ke bar?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa yang paling kauperhatikan, ketika kau berada di sana?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya datang, menenangkan diri, dan selesai."

"Kau, _menenangkan diri_ di tempat bising?"

"Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri."

"Oh, baik, biarkan aku bercerita caraku." Mereka sudah sampai di puncak. Sengaja Alfred semakin memelankan ayunan kaki. Natalya seirama, dan Alfred merasa menang. "Aku mengamati orang-orang. Itu menyenangkan. Menyenangkan bisa melihat 'sisi Amerika' yang melekat di mata sebagian orang. Hidup bebas, ya 'kan? Tidak semua norma di negara luar sana menganggap datang ke bar adalah sesuatu yang lumrah."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan aku melihat bagaimana orang-orang melihat dunia mereka."

"Apakah kau mengamati hal yang baik?"

"Entahlah. Bisa dibilang baik, bisa dibilang buruk. Tergantung kau memakai kacamata siapa. Dan yang kuamati adalah ... sebagian dari mereka berpikir bahwa ... adalah sebuah keharusan untuk mewujudkan apa yang ingin mereka lihat."

Natalya menjangkau dahan rendah yang menjulur di dekat kepalanya, dia tak mendapatkan apapun kecuali hujan kecil.

"Manusia, Alfred. Kita juga kadang begitu."

"Apa kau sedang menilaiku?"

Natalya mendelik dengan cara yang selalu Alfred suka. Delikan itu tak tajam, tak juga begitu dingin, tetapi _Natalya_ sekali. Ada kewaspadaan, sebersit keingintahuan. Semua yang membentuk Natalya.

"Oh, aku tahu. Tidak, 'kan?" Alfred masih ingin memenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau mengerti alasan aku mengajakmu berlari?"

"Membuang waktu?"

Alfred tergelak singkat.

"Tidak tahu juga. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Impulsif." Alfred melangkah lebar melewati sebuah batu yang menghalangi. "Tapi setelahnya, hanya dengan memandangmu saja aku mendapat banyak penyadaran. Sepertinya kita kadang tidak tahu apa yang kita butuhkan."

"Kita tidak tahu segalanya. Mujur jika kau melakukan hal yang tepat. Kau jadi tahu, 'kan?" Natalya sengaja mengitari sebuah pohon hanya untuk merasakan tekstur dinginnya di bawah tangannya.

Ketika mereka diam, perkemahan perlahan menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Alfred terbangun, lampu di luar belum ada yang mematikan. Ia merayap, kantong tidur masih di kakinya, menuju pintu kemah yang tak ditutup sempurna. Disingkapnya, tak ada siapapun di luar kecuali Isabeau yang sedang mengambil baju yang barangkali lupa ia bawa masuk semalaman. Perempuan itu sempat mengambil kayu bakar yang disimpan di belakang tendanya, meletakkannya di tengah-tengah, kemudian masuk lagi ke tenda kuning di seberang sana. Tak sadar kepala Alfred menjulur di tenda merah.

Ada meja di antara tenda merah dan hijau. Beberapa benda masih di atasnya, tusuk-tusuk untuk barbekyu, piring-piring kotor, dan ada beberapa gelas bening.

Alfred memandangi gelas yang terdekat dengan sudut meja, yang masih berisi kabut pagi. Dari sini, sekeliling terlihat begitu kabur. Tenda di seberang hanya bayang-bayang kuning samar. Alfred teringat pada seseorang yang memandangi gelas ale merah di dalam bar, yang barangkali sedang mencoba meneropong dunia dengan cara yang _salah_ , yang membayangkan hal-hal yang ia inginkan terjadi di dalam gelas itu, dan kemudian dia ditutupi oleh penglihatannya sendiri, penglihatan yang nyata ataupun imajinatif semuanya bergumul sesuai keinginannya.

Kemudian dia menghajar orang lain habis-habisan.

Mungkin sesekali, dia, _dan beberapa orang lain_ , harus berhenti memandangi dunia dengan caranya dan mencari tahu cara orang lain. Alfred melepaskan kantong tidurnya dan perlahan bangkit.

Berdiri di depan tenda, ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

"Lomba lari lagi?"

Alfred menoleh pada yang baru saja keluar dari tenda abu-abu.

"Serius. Aku akan meladeni."

"Tidak kali ini, Nat." Alfred menuju meja dan mengambil gelas yang tadi dipandanginya. "Aku ingin minum susu."

* * *

Susu segar telah habis, begitu kata Isabeau yang terpaksa bangun lagi sebentar demi pertanyaan Alfred. Dan maka dari itulah, sekarang dia dan Natalya menghadap perapian yang sedang berusaha mendidihkan satu teko air. Beruntung susu instan masih tersedia banyak.

Natalya mengedikkan dagu, "Kau masih memegangi gelas itu."

"Hmm."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak juga. Ini hanya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

"Aku boleh tahu?"

"Uhm, yah, semuanya hanya berawal dari mengamati. Kemudian aku mengerti sesuatu. Tahu sesuatu. Yang awalnya tak kutahu akan kusadari. Kita tak selalu tahu, 'kan? Dan apa yang membuat kita tahu terkadang bukan sesuatu yang kita duga. Astaga, Nat, kurasa kau bosan sekali mendengar kata 'tahu' dari mulutku—duh, aku mengatakannya lagi!"

Terdengar tawa yang amat singkat dan tipis dari bibir Natalya.

Melihatnya, Alfred tersenyum.

Natalya melipat tangannya di atas lutut, dan semakin membungkuk mendekati api. Alfred berpangku tangan menunggu.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: idk why but typing this work perhaps an impulsive response to myself? haha kita nggak tahu apa yang kita _harus_ dan _bakal_ ketahui, so, yea, i'll just leave it here.


End file.
